Merry Little Christmas
by darrechri
Summary: What really happened between Klaine in the Christmas episode of Season 4? Well, this is my theory ;) Klaine One-Shot. Warning: Rimming


Hello again everyone!

Here's my new little Klaine story. This is what I've believed what happened on Christmas episode of season 4. Hope you like it!

My beta is Chris again :) Do you like his editing? Yes? Me too! Thanks Chris! xxx

And there are some announcements. Chris has started writing an amazing, multi-chaptered Klaine fic here on FFnet. It's a great story. I've read a few parts and he talked to me about the story and it sounds incredible! Everyone please read it. You won't regret it! It's called "A Leap of Faith." Link is below.

A Leap of Faith: s/10903713/1/A-Leap-of-Faith

Also, Spanish author Htuiba is translating my fic, Start of Something New into Spanish! If you are a Spanish speaker, please check it out. Thank you so much, Htuiba!

Start Of Something New (in Spanish): s/10892126/1/Start-Of-Something-New

Last of all, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone :) Enjoy! xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Little Christmas<strong>

"You can sleep in my bed, Dad. I'll sleep in Rachel's," Kurt said to his father Burt, guiding him to his bedroom. After Kurt and Blaine had come back from the ice skating rink, it was almost two in the morning.

"Thanks, Kiddo," Burt said, looking around his son's neatly organized bedroom. This was not his old room in Lima where he had spent the last 18 years. However, Burt could still tell it was his room. It was decorated with Kurt's taste.

"Then I… Um, I'll sleep on the couch," Blaine said awkwardly, pointing towards the direction of the living room with his thumb.

To be honest, Kurt didn't want him to sleep on the couch on Christmas day. But there wasn't any other place he could sleep. There were only two bedrooms and he really couldn't let him sleep with Burt, or _him_.

"I'll give you some blankets," Kurt could only say that to Blaine. He turned around and opened his closet to take out some extra blankets and a pillow.

"Here, use these," Kurt said, handing the blankets and a pillow over to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine received them with a smile. "Goodnight," he said to the father and son. They responded by saying the same thing as Blaine walked out and left the room.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked, closing the curtain for a little privacy. Burt raised his eyebrow, wondering if it was something about Blaine.

"Of course. What's up, Bud?" Burt answered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you bring Blaine here with you? I'm not complaining, but we…" Kurt started talking hesitantly, sitting down next to him.

"You guys broke up, I know," Burt finished the sentence for his son. "But Kurt, I'm your dad. I know you. I know you still love that guy. I just wanted to see you smile. And to do that, I couldn't think of a better idea than having you see your old man and him."

Kurt's body stiffened at his words. "Dad, I…"

"Hey, it's okay. Even if you still love him, no one will judge you. _I_ won't judge you. I think it's natural that you still care about him. 'Cause you two were so intimate and I believed in you guys, and I still do. That's why I brought him here. I mean, you guys may or may not get back together, but I hope you guys stay good friends to each other." Burt put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it to assure him. "Besides, it's Christmas. You can be honest with your feelings for this occasion. It poses no harm if you do that, you know. You _are_ happy to see him, right?"

"I am," Kurt smiled weakly at him and Burt smiled at him back knowingly.

"Then I'm happy that I did something right for my son."

"Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome, son. Merry Christmas," Burt pulled him into a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Kurt buried his face into his dad's shoulder.

… … …

Kurt couldn't sleep. He knew it was not only because Rachel's pillow was too fluffy, but something else was bothering him.

His mind was everywhere. At first, he was thinking about his father's confession about his disease earlier. Was Kurt going to lose him? Was he going to be okay like he said he would? Kurt had already lost his mother. He couldn't afford to lose both parents. Of course Carol and Finn would be there for him _if _something happened to Burt and he appreciated that. Although they were his family and he loved them, they were not blood-related. There was a difference.

Then, his mind went off to Blaine, who was on the couch in the living room. He wanted to go and talk to him. But about what? What could he possibly talk about? About how Blaine screwed things up? About how much Kurt was mad at him? About how much he missed him? About how much he wanted to forgive him and throw himself into his warm, strong arms?

All of these were nonsense, though. Because what Blaine had done was done. Kurt couldn't change that. And his heart was still aching every time he heard his voice, saw his smile and saw the way he looked at him. He didn't know how many times he woke up in the morning, wishing everything was a dream and nothing had changed. But it wasn't. Blaine, who he believed would never break his heart, actually shattered it into pieces. He believed Blaine's apology, but he just couldn't _forgive_ him, not just yet. He was broken. He was broken so badly. And worst thing was, that after everything had happened, Kurt _still_ loved him. It would be easier if he could just hate him and push him out of his life for good. But no. He couldn't do that. He loved him too much. And to heal his broken heart, he had to move on. But he knew that he needed Blaine more than anyone else.

He shook his thoughts off and decided to get a cold drink of water to clear his mind. He went to the kitchen, trying his best to not look at the living room. When he poured water into a glass cup he heard Blaine's hesitant voice.

"Kurt?"

Kurt froze for a second and turned around to see Blaine propping himself on his elbows on the couch. An open book was on his lap. It looked like he was awake, reading a book.

"Hey." Kurt put a little smile on his lips. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm not tired yet," Blaine said, rubbing the nape of his neck as he sat up.

"Me neither," Kurt smiled, dropping his eyes from Blaine's. Both fell into silence.

"Well then, come sit down with me. We can watch some TV or movies together," Blaine said cheerfully, patting on the couch next to him.

"Alright," Kurt chuckled at Blaine's puppy-like exciting expression. He walked to the living room and sat down next to Blaine some distance away.

Since there was only Christmas movies on TV at the moment, they put a random one on the screen and watched it for a while. They ended up watching _Christmas Cupid_, a funny and life-lesson movie.

Kurt's mind drifted back to his father.

He had a history of a heart attack, keeping him in a coma for days. And now it was a cancer. Why did bad things keep happening to him? Why couldn't they just leave him and Kurt alone? They were happy and Kurt didn't want anyone, or anything to destroy it.

Kurt's eyes were fixed on the TV screen, but he wasn't paying any attention to it.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine's sudden, worried voice jerked him back to reality.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt looked at Blaine, forcing himself to smile at him.

"Is it about your dad?"

Okay, Blaine knew. There was no need to fake it and act as if nothing was wrong.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "I might lose him, Blaine. He's my dad, and if I lose him, I…"

"Shhh… It's gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be okay." Blaine moved closer to Kurt, winding his arms around him and pulling him for a tight embrace. Kurt was surprised, not because of Blaine's actions, but because Kurt felt it was so natural. Even after a few months apart, he realized that being held by Blaine was still one of his favorite things. Kurt felt safe, like every time Blaine had held him.

"You don't know that," Tears started shedding on Kurt's cheeks. He didn't know he was holding back tears. But now they were spilling out of his blue eyes and falling into Blaine's arms.

"Hey, hey, hey. Your dad is a strong man. He's not gonna lose this fight. He loves his family, he loves you so much that he won't leave you alone. He won't give up so easily. He always manages to fight through it and win any battle that comes his way. You know that. Besides, he hasn't even seen his grandchild yet," Blaine winked at Kurt.

Kurt buried his face on Blaine's shoulder, smiling and enjoying his comfort that he missed so dearly. He was feeling a lot better now. "I guess you're right." A smile was spread on Kurt's pink lips. Blaine smiled too.

"Kurt, please remember that if you ever need me, I'll be there for you," Blaine said, pulling away and looking into Kurt's watery eyes.

"I know. Thank you, Blaine." Kurt rested his cheek on Blaine's shoulder, rubbing his back with his thumbs.

"For what?"

"For coming over here to spend Christmas with me. It means a lot. If I was alone when I heard about my dad, I wouldn't be okay. So, thank you," Kurt mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I wanted to see you. So no problem."

After that, they watched the rest of the movie, cuddling up together.

… … …

Next morning, when Burt woke up, he heard Christmas songs playing from the living room, wondering if someone was already up. He climbed out of bed and went to the living room to see Kurt and Blaine sleeping on the couch together, _very_ tangled. Kurt was lying on top of Blaine, their arms wrapped around one another, and the blanket draped around their legs. The TV was off but a CD player was on and Burt assumed that Kurt set a Christmas CD on repeat.

Burt smiled at them getting out some clean clothes from his backpack that Carol packed for him. He quietly went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After that, he packed his pajamas in the backpack, called for a cab on his phone then went to the living room.

"Hey, Kurt. I'm heading to the airport now," Burt tapped his son's shoulder softly.

"Wha-Dad? What time is it?" Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm, Kurt pulled himself up. _From Blaine_. His eyes snapped open and quickly sat up straight, moving to the edge of the couch. He couldn't believe he fell asleep in Blaine's arms. Well, he understood that, though. When he had been in his arms, he always felt safe and relaxed. It hadn't changed much after all. It was almost a natural reflex. It shouldn't have been that way anymore though.

Blaine writhed, slowly opening his eyes, and saw Burt looking at him. Then he saw Kurt sitting awkwardly on the far end of the couch.

"Um… Good morning, Burt," Blaine said sitting up straight.

"It's 8 in the morning and I'm leaving for the airport," Burt simply stated to the boys.

"Dad, it's way too early to go to the airport. Your flight is in the afternoon and you can get there in like 15 minutes from here."

"I know that. I just want to give you two some space to talk."

"Oh," Kurt said blankly. "But you don't have to leave on Christmas Day."

"I know. But if I leave now, I can spend Christmas with my Carol and Finn too. They are also my family you know. And Blaine has family too. Now I gotta go. A cab is waiting for me outside." Burt walked to the front door and grabbed his backpack sitting in front of it. Kurt and Blaine followed him.

"Bye, Dad. Thanks for coming. It was a great surprise to see you. I love you. I'll call the house later to wish Carol and Finn a Merry Christmas," Kurt said giving him a hug.

"Sounds good. I love you too, Kiddo," Burt smiled at Kurt and looked at Blaine. "See you at the airport, Blaine. Just don't be late. If you aren't there, I won't wait for you," Burt told him, pointing a finger at him.

"Okay, Burt. I'll be there on time," Blaine laughed and waved a little.

After Burt left, Kurt closed the door. The apartment felt suddenly so quiet now.

"We don't have to… You know_, talk_. I can just take a shower and take off too…" Blaine was glad to talk to Kurt but he said it for Kurt. Because Blaine didn't know how he was feeling about talking with him alone.

But what Kurt had done was not something Blaine expected from him. Before Kurt recognized what he was doing, he pulled Blaine close to him and pressed his lips against his. A soft moan escaped from Blaine's lips.

"Oh. Whoa... What was that for?" Blaine asked when Kurt pulled away, blinking a few times. He looked confused.

Kurt honestly didn't know why he kissed him. Maybe because it was Christmas and he was being honest to himself like his father told him. He still loved Blaine, was that why he kissed him? Or maybe because it felt so good and so right when he cuddled up with him on the couch last night. He almost felt like he was coming home. He kissed him, maybe because he knew they were meant to be with each other.

But still, he didn't know.

"Why don't we have Christmas sex instead of talking?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up at Kurt's words. Kurt was surprised too by himself saying a such thing. But after kissing him, he was actually feeling he _wanted_ Blaine.

Kurt didn't know what had gotten into him right now. However, once their lips had touched, he remembered how good their kisses had always felt. And he instantly remembered Blaine's warmth. It seemed impossible to remember someone's physical warmth that he had felt so long ago, but he _did_ remember how Blaine's body felt against him, how hot his tongue and breath felt against his skin, how low his voice could go when he moaned, how dark his eyes were when he wanted Kurt, and how perfect he felt inside of him.

Kurt wanted to experience these things once again, not in his dreams, but _for real_. Maybe this was not a right thing to do while they were supposed to _not_ be together, but it was not like he was breaking a law or something serious. And hey, it was Christmas after all. He deserved to be happy, even it wouldn't last long.

Kurt knew that he was only trying to justify his own behavior now. He couldn't help, not when Blaine was in front of him, staring at him with those beautiful, honey-colored eyes that Kurt loved so much. His eyes always had some sort of magic which mesmerized him.

"It's Christmas, Blaine. Is it a bad thing if I want you for that?" Kurt said tenderly, and honestly, against Blaine's lips with a beautiful smile, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Not at all," Blaine grinned widely, tilting his head, and slightly parting his mouth to nip Kurt's bottom lip gently.

Kurt immediately responded to the kiss, making it deeper. Blaine's hands pulled Kurt's waist closer to his, their bodies flushing against each other and Kurt's fingers traveled into Blaine's gelled hair.

All of the sudden, Blaine hoisted Kurt up bridal style and made his way to Kurt's bedroom.

"Whoa, have you been working out?" Kurt asked in impressed tone, clinging him with both arms.

"Just a little," Blaine winked at him, gently putting Kurt down on the bed. Kurt wasn't surprised because Blaine had always worked out when he had time back in high school, so Kurt figured he still did. Blaine's still, strong toned body demonstrated that.

They started taking each other's clothes off and once they were completely naked, they went under the blanket.

Blaine started kissing Kurt and their bare chests made contact. Both boys let out a content sigh.

It had been quite some time since they were like this. Kurt didn't realize he missed Blaine this much until now. He touched all of Blaine's naked skin, everywhere he could reach, feeling really nice about the fact that Blaine was so close to him. Kurt's hair was a mess now because Blaine was raking his fingers into it while he kissed Kurt passionately. Their legs were tangled and moving against each other for more skin contact.

"God, Kurt. I missed you so much. And I missed _this_," Blaine broke off the kiss and breathed out as if he read Kurt's mind.

"Me too," Kurt agreed quickly before pulling him into another heated kiss. He always loved kissing Blaine, but today, he loved it even more. The time they had spent apart did all the tricks. He was already ridiculously hard too. And he could feel Blaine was the same. Their rock hard cocks were rubbing against one another, making them both moan loudly.

"Kurt…" Blaine murmured, pressing kisses on Kurt's pale neck.

"Mmm… Yeah?" Kurt answered, licking and nibbling Blaine's ear lobe.

"Can I eat you out?"

Kurt inhaled sharply. "Y-yes, p-please, Blaine." He cursed himself, sounding so desperate, but that made Blaine chuckle a bit.

"Okay," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's lips one more time. "Get down on your hands and knees."

Kurt obeyed and did what he was told as Blaine spread Kurt's ass cheeks wide to look at Kurt's puckered pink hole. Blaine moved his face closer to it and slowly licked over the hole just once to see Kurt's reaction.

"Fuck," Kurt muttered and Blaine took the word for a yes. He started licking Kurt's hole with his warm, wet tongue, sometimes sucking it too. The lewd noise Blaine was purposely making and Kurt's loud moan started to fill the room. Kurt's legs were getting weaker at the sweet contact against his hole.

Blaine kissed Kurt's ass cheeks as he spread them even wider for better access.

"You're so beautiful like this," Blaine told Kurt before he licked his hole a few times and pushed his tongue into it.

"Shit, Blaine!" Blaine loved it when Kurt swore. He usually didn't swear, but he did only when they had sex, and Blaine loved it. He also loved Kurt's beautiful naked body, the sexy voice he made, the way he fell apart underneath him. All of them were things only Blaine got to see or hear.

Blaine felt a little pressure against his tongue at first, so he licked more around its entrance, using his saliva. He flicked his tongue to stimulate the hole, before he pushed his tongue back inside again. This time, there was not so much pressure there and the tongue was welcomed further inside.

Playing with Kurt's balls with one hand, Blaine buried his face into Kurt's ass. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could go, pulled it out, and pushed it again.

"Oh my God, Blaine…" Kurt was panting hard and he dropped his torso onto the bed sheets. Instead, he raised his hips high to take Blaine's tongue eagerly. Kurt had never been a fan of rimming, until now. But for some reason, it was so hot and it felt so good, _too _good. Blaine's tongue was driving Kurt wild and Kurt grasped the sheets with both hands tightly to keep his sanity.

Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's cock causing Kurt to gasp. His hips started moving back onto Blaine's tongue, and then moving forward to thrust himself into Blaine's hand.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, Blaine," Kurt kept moaning as Blaine kept fucking him with his tongue.

"You taste so good…" Blaine said with a low voice, moaning around Kurt's hole. Kurt felt the vibration that Blaine's lips created that sent a shiver straight to his cock.

"Oh, fuck!" With that, Kurt came and his cum spilled over the sheets. Usually he would've shouted at Blaine for making him mess his sheets but he couldn't care about that right now. He could even have said it was worth it. Actually, it was beyond amazing. Kurt's head was fuzzy with sensual bliss and he was breathing heavily.

As Kurt came from high, he carefully rolled over on his back, avoiding the mess he made. Blaine climbed up and kissed him softly.

"Mmm… Thank you. It was fantastic," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"My pleasure," Blaine pressed his lips on Kurt's again.

"Now, can I suck you?" Kurt asked with a grin, rubbing Blaine's bicep.

"Sounds good to me." Blaine smiled too and he rolled themselves over and lied on his back. "Turn around."

Kurt immediately understood what Blaine meant and smirked. "Okay." He took out a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand and passed them to Blaine, before swinging his body around, straddling over Blaine's body, to get into a sixty-nine position.

Blaine managed to open the bottle and pour some lube into his palm as Kurt started licking Blaine's shaft. He spread the lube over both hands and pushed his index finger into Kurt's pink, begging hole with no resistance.

Soft moans came out of Kurt's beautiful lips. Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock and put it into his mouth. He started bobbing his head slowly, trying to focus what he was doing. But it was difficult when Blaine's fingers were gradually added, moving in and out of him. He had just come a minute ago, though, it still felt good.

Kurt noticed that Blaine's cock was getting harder and bigger in his mouth as he sucked it. He couldn't wait to have this deep inside of him. Kurt's head was moving up and down in a quick rhythm, while Blaine added his third finger inside him, scissoring the fingers to stretch the inside. Erotic wet noises created by Kurt's lips and Blaine's fingers aroused both boys more and more, making them wallow in the action.

"Blaine, please... I need you, now," Kurt released Blaine's cock to beg. Kurt's cock was already hard again.

"Okay," Blaine retreated his fingers from Kurt's ass and slid his body out of underneath him. He sat on his knees between Kurt's legs, ripping a small package to take out their protection. He rolled it over his cock and slicked it with enough lube. Placing one hand on Kurt's hip, he lined himself up at his entrance. Then he pushed himself in slowly. Kurt cried out for the pressure he felt as Blaine invaded his inside.

"Are you doing okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked with concern in the middle of pushing himself. Kurt's body was tensed and hands were clenching the sheets. Kurt sometimes fingered himself, but Blaine's cock was beyond comparison with his own fingers and it had been for a while since he had sex with someone, which was, well, Blaine. He just needed some time.

"Y-yeah. I just… I haven't been physically intimate with anyone, after you. So, just go slowly, please?" Kurt said between the shallow panting.

"Of course," Blaine waited for a while more before pushing all in. Maybe it was not a good time to feel this way, but he was relieved at Kurt's words. Knowing Kurt didn't let anyone touch him made Blaine feel so much better. His possessive side towards Kurt was showing and Blaine scoffed at himself. He really didn't have the right to feel like that. Because he _didn't_ have him. It was such a selfish idea.

"You can move now, Blaine," Kurt's soft voice made Blaine come back to himself. He realized he was still, resting his hands at Kurt's pale hips. He flicked away the thoughts, and started moving his hips slowly as he was told.

As soon as Blaine pushed his hip forward, both boys moaned at the sensation that they both once knew. Kurt shivered at the fullness inside of him. Before he could do anything, Blaine gripped his hip more tightly and slowly increased the pace of his movement.

"Blaine…" Kurt's moans got louder as Blaine pounded his cock into his hole repeatedly. Kurt turned his head and Blaine slowed down the pace and crushed their lips together. They shared a deep, passionate kiss, while Blaine started moving his hips again, and pulled back.

"Fuck, you are so, so tight, Kurt." Kurt's inside was incredibly tight, his cream-colored body was moving erotically at Blaine's strong thrusts, and on top of that, Kurt was eliciting his high, wanton voice. They were all making Blaine drive to the edge too quickly. He was already, ridiculously close.

Blaine leaned forward and pressed his front body against Kurt's back. He put his left hand over Kurt's left hand, lacing their fingers, and held Kurt's torso by his right arm as leverage. The shift of the angle made Kurt scream because now Blaine's cock was hitting Kurt's prostate.

"Ohhh, fuck! Right there, Blaine!"

Blaine thrust Kurt frantically, trying to keep the perfect angle for him. He brushed Kurt's nipple with his thumb over and over, planting hickeys on his neck, groaning.

"Ahh, mmm, Blaine!" With the shout, Kurt came, wetting the sheets under him.

Blaine couldn't hold anymore either, and he came too, after a few more violent thrusts into Kurt's sweet ass, biting down his neck.

Both didn't move for a while, just breathing hard. They felt each other's fast heart beat and dump bodies with sweat.

Blaine slowly untangled Kurt and rode off of him and took care of the used condom before crashing onto the bed.

"Can't believe you made me cum on the sheets, _twice_," Kurt complained but smiled, crawling over Blaine and straddled him. He licked Blaine's lips, nibbled the bottom lip teasingly, and kissed him hard. Then he rolled off of him to his other side for a clean spot on the sheets to lie down.

"Is it my fault? You didn't seem to care earlier," Blaine smirked at Kurt.

"It definitely is your fault," Kurt said with a grin, feeling a little bit happy about being joking around with him like this again.

Kurt glanced over the clock on the nightstand and his smile disappeared. It was almost 10. He sighed.

"You… Probably should start getting ready. You have a plane to catch," Kurt said quietly, lying on his side to face Blaine, folding his arm under his head.

"I don't want to leave," Blaine said, looking at the ceiling.

"Blaine…"

"What does this make us? Are we…" Blaine looked over Kurt.

"No," Kurt said firmly, cutting him off. "We are not back together."

"Oh," Blaine's face dropped in disappointment and Kurt had to look away.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. It was just a sex to you, right? Because you're already over me…"

"I'm not," Kurt said it absently. He didn't mean to say that. He didn't mean to admit that he was not over him, to _Blaine_. But it was too late. Blaine heard it right. Blaine looked up and their eyes were met. There was no point to excuse himself now.

"I'm not over you. That's exactly why this was a huge mistake. I'm sorry if I gave you any ideas or a hope for us, but I don't want to get back together just because it's Christmas. I can't. Not yet. I wanted you, it wasn't a lie. I missed you so much, Blaine. I missed us. But, it wasn't fair for you especially when I didn't intend to get back together. I was selfish and stupid. Because now it's even harder to forget all about you…"

"Then don't," Blaine cut him off and took Kurt's hand into his, lacing their fingers together. "Don't forget about me. Please, Kurt. I always love you even when you are mad at me. I know I made a mistake, but I swear, I will never do it again. I'll wait. I'll wait forever until you are ready to forgive me and come back to me. You're worth the wait."

"I can't make you wait. I don't know how long it will take. I can't even promise you that we can be together again," Kurt closed his eyes, pulling their entwined hands to his face and nuzzled against Blaine's hand.

"Yes you can. You're the one for me. Always have been, and always will be. And I know I'm the one for you too. We're meant to be together. And I know you know that too." Blaine moved closer to Kurt and kissed his forehead.

Kurt said nothing. Even though he sensed that he and Blaine were soulmates and they would probably get back together sooner or later, he couldn't say that now. Because he already played wrong today, he didn't want to hurt Blaine anymore, making a promise he might not be able to keep.

Blaine didn't seem to want a response from him anyway. "Can I use the shower?" When Kurt nodded at him, he made his way to the bathroom. Kurt watched him go, remaining in bed. He could hear "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" playing from the living room. He secretly wished he and Blaine would be together again, someday.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light

From now on, our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the Yuletide gay

From now on, our troubles will be miles away

Here we are as in olden days

Happy golden days of yore

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us once more

Through the years we all will be together

If the fates allow

So hang a shining star upon the highest bough

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

… … …

"Burt, thank you so much for letting me tag along with you. It meant a lot. Well, this visit meant a lot to me," Blaine said to Burt as they settled in their seats on the plane.

"I know, kid. No worries," Burt answered, putting his own headphones to start listening to the radio. "I'm glad to see Kurt's happy face. It's always nice to see that."

Blaine smiled at that.

"Blaine," Burt called out Blaine's name before hitting the play button.

"Yes?" Blaine looked at Burt curiously.

"Kurt was happy when he was with you. Now he's not. I'm not saying what happened between you two was all your fault. I just want him to be happy again, you know."

"I know, Burt. Me too."

And then there was a silence between them.

"Do you still love him?" Burt asked all at once.

"God, yes I do. I've never stopped loving him," Blaine answered without hesitation, and Burt nodded.

"I hope things work out between you two."

Blaine froze for a second, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"R-Really? Do you mean it?" Blaine's eyes widened when Burt's word finally sank in. Burt hoped Blaine and Kurt would get together again? Did he really say that?

"What do you mean _do I mean it_? Of course I meant it. Otherwise I wouldn't have dragged you all the way to New York to let you see my son for Christmas. Or I wouldn't have left you two alone this morning, would I?" Burt rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Oh my God, Burt. Thank you so much!" Burt received a tight hug from the dark-haired young kid next seat and laughed.

"Okay, okay. Well, thank me again when things really work out." Burt managed to peel Blaine off from him. "Now put your seatbelt on. It's almost time to fly home."

Burt really didn't know if the boys would get back together. He believed in them, however, he was not the one who could decide that. He could only wish, and wait and see.

Their plane took off and he looked down at New York City, hoping it was one memorable Christmas for both Kurt and Blaine.

END


End file.
